scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cannonas67/Unexpected Adventure - Based on a Real Life Experience
Unexpected Adventure - Based on a Real Life Experience 17 JANUARY 2011 You would be surprised at the unexpected adventures you find yourself involved in. Today was one of those adventures. As I sat drinking my coffee, I noticed two brown blobs bouncing in the distance, followed by a red one. I only caught a glimpse, and surely would have missed it if I had not been looking in the right direction. Like a cat, curiosity got the better of me, so I rose and proceeded to follow the path the three blobs followed. As I rounded the corner of the path, there they were, deep in conversation about what was happening. The three blobs were members of my party, there was a fourth I didn't see originally, a visitor. During the morning forage for fowl eggs, a startling discovery was made. There was a wild, vicious beast laying in one of the normal locations where eggs were usually gathered. It was now absent and the search began. The search area started from that point and progressively expanded in a circular fashion. The bush was searched high and low for the feline beast, to no avail. I proceeded to back track to make sure no stone was unturned. It is a good thing too, as I spotted the beast lying under a massive, branch draping plant. This plant was so thick that light could hardly penetrate through to the bottom. But there at the base was the prey, camouflaged in all it's glory, only the eyes visible to the experienced hunter. Only armed with a heavy pair of bracer like gauntlets, I moved in. The prey was not receptive of my advances and elected to exit at a rapid pace. It was last seen rounding the path where it had been discovered the first time. Needless to say, the search began again. The visitor spotted the prey in an area where we were not concentrating. The speed of the first bolt had to be tremendous to carry the beast that far, that quickly. Three of the party members proceeded to the south west while I proceeded to the south east to block a possible escape path. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and zeroed in on the location of the elusive beast. The camouflage coat worn by the prey was outstanding against the back drop of the bush. I fixed my gaze on the objective and barked out orders for the party to follow. It had already been decided to cause no harm, so two of the member went for a net, one went for a sack of sorts, and the other for some food to use as a lure or distraction. It seemed like hours passed while waiting for the return of the party. The bush was humid and the air was dripping with moisture. My shirt was slowly becoming soaked from the air and drips from the canopy above me. The prey had met my stare the whole time, waiting for me to make my move. The food bearer made it back and I started stalking forward ever so slowly. I threw out some of the food to keep the attention of the alert beast. The lure worked briefly. Movement to my rear indicated the arrival of the net, just in the nick of time too! The prey started moving forward. I had a couple of the party move to block the escape path while I was slowly making my way through the almost impenetrable, jungle like conditions. I was very close to striking range when the prey stopped moving forward, took a defensive stance and growled so fiercely that the canine back at camp heard it. I could hear the barking in the distance. The prey paused for a brief second as I lunged forward through the bush, placing the net in the perfect position, ensnaring the ferociously aggressive beast. There was a moment where I though she was going to break free, but I redoubled my effort and brought the net under control. The hunt was over. The beast was returned to the camp and released back into her native habitat. She disappeared briefly to collect her senses. She is still a bit misplaced and unapproachable, which is to be expected. We have no idea how long she was in the bush alone, but she is now safe in the confines of home. I am sure she will think twice before bolting through an open door again, but then again, house cats are so unpredictable at times. Category:Blog posts